Operation Flashbck
by dawnbksn
Summary: it's finally peaceful in storybrooke when a mysterious woman strolls into to town turning everyone's world upside down.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1: new girl in town 

It was a quiet autumn morning in Storybrooke,when a mysterious woman strolled across the town line. The people in the town where abnormally cheerful due to the lack of danger in the past week. Granny's Diner was preparing to open and Doc could be seen stacking the shelves of the pharmacy. Children lined outside to wait for their school buses, while David and Mary Margret stood outside the Sheriff's station. The mysterious woman quietly walked the streets as the towns people went about their daily business. She took her time, taking in all of what Storybrooke had to offer. She smiled at how serene the people were, but her smile faded knowing the turbulence to come. Finally she decided she needed a place to settle, and headed towards Granny's Bed and Breakfast. When she arrived, she was surprised to find Ruby behind the counter.

" Hello, um-" she said reaching out for a hand shake.

"Ruby." she replied, completely ignoring the woman's attempt at greeting her. " I'm a little busy. Do you need a room?"

" Yes, yes I do." the woman answered trying not to show that she was offended

"I need your name, and how long you will be staying with us." Ruby said as she frantically open a logging book and began to write.

" The name's Izzy, and I guess I'll be staying a while." Izzy reached into her pocket and pulled out $300 dollars. She was new to this world, and had no real understanding of the worlds currency. She gently set the money on the counter. Ruby looked surprised.

"I guess so." Ruby said with a chuckle "You got a last name?"

"Uh, no-no just Izzy" she replied nervously.

"Okay." ruby says with a shrug as she hands Izzy her room key. "You'll be in room four"

Izzy slowly grabs the key and lets out a slight chuckle as she walks away.

"Wait!" ruby exclaims "Don't you wanna bring in your stuff?"

Izzy shrugs and smiles "Didn't bring anything."

Izzy headed up to her room. When she arrived she meticulously remade the bed , and used wet wipes to re-clean any surfaces. After a while, she pulled a small wooden box from her pocket and sets it on the floor in front of the bed. Using her magic to activate the box, things start to spring out of it: a small wooden desk equipped with what looked like a chemistry set, a massive pile of clothing from ball gowns to jeans, and lastly her heart. By the time she was done organizing her clothing, night had fallen. It was the perfect time to hide her heart somewhere safe.

Izzy left the in a rush and she knew exactly where she wanted to go. She walked the streets with purpose letting nothing and no one get in her way. Finally she arrived at the cemetery and headed toward Regina's vault. As she got closer she was overwhelmed with the feeling of dread. The vault had been enchanted but Izzy was prepared for that. She pulled a small vile from her pocket and drank it. After doing that, walking into the vault was easy. She paused at the site of Henry's grave. She left a small trinket on top of it before she moved it. She knew that Regina would figure out someone was in her vault so she had to move fast. She left her heart in a satchel and placed it in one of the many small cubby holes that lined the wall, and dashed out of there, accidentally leaving the door open. As she left she saw headlights coming her way. To avoid be seen she poofed back to the bed and breakfast.

Regina rose from her car with great caution and suspicion. Someone was in her vault, her space and she wouldn't stand for it. The thought alone made her blood boil. She approached her vault and notice the door was slightly ajar. Regina hesitated for a second. She wondered whether or not to call Emma for backup, but her anger made the decision for her. Regina rushed to the door slamming it open to find nothing out of place, but what she found was something new. Something she had not seen in a very long time, her fathers broach. Regina slowly lifted the broach from her fathers coffin as she fought back tears. The broach made her both happy and sad, and then immediately suspicious. She pocketed the broach and headed out of the vault.

Izzy didn't spend a lot of time at the inn, she was too hungry. She had heard wonderful things about Granny's diner and decided it was time to pop in. Walking into the diner immediately made her nervous. Henry was dining with his grandparents, she took great care to avoid them.

"Izzy!" Ruby called out, "Hey."

Izzy waved and headed toward her, finally planting herself on a stool at the end of the bar.

"What'll have?" she said cheerfully

"Um, what do you recommend?" Izzy replied with uncertainty. It never, for a second, occurred to Izzy what this realm's food would be like.

"Well, people love our burgers. Oh! We have great lasagna too."

the only lasagna Izzy ever enjoyed was her mother's, the thought made her smile.

" I'll have the burger." Izzy said with a sly smile. "Oh, and cocoa if you have it."

"Yup, coming right up." Ruby said as she bounced off to the kitchen.

As she waited Izzy listened to the table behind her. Henry was bored and looking for another "operation". Mary Margaret was just glad to spend time with Neal, and though David loved the peace, he missed the danger.

Regina rushed up the stairs to Emma's apartment, desperately clutching her fathers broach. She burst through the door interrupting another date for Hook and Emma.

"Seriously!?" Emma exclaims as she jumps off the couch and out of Hook's arms, "What the hell?"

" I found this in my fault, on my fathers grave." Regina breathlessly says as she holds up the broach.

"So?" Emma says frustrated.

" This broach belonged to my father. It was destroyed when I was child. It can't be here!"

Emma annoyance turns to concern, yet Hook is simply annoyed.

" Listen lass, I'm sure this can all wait til-"

" Shut up!" Regina screams interrupting Hook "Someone was in my vault, and I enchanted it to keep Zelena out. How is this possible? Not to mention that this someone had to have pulled this out of the past. That's powerful magic."

"Dangerous magic." Emma says more concerned than ever.

"So what? You're just going to go running around looking for some mysterious person. Can't it wait? Hook says angrily

" No, I'm going to do my job and keep this town safe!" Emma yells at him. Emma turns back to Regina "Did you check the rest of the vault?"

" No," Regina fidgets " I thought I might need backup in case they're still there."

" Alright lets go." Emma said grabbing her jacket from a chair.

"That's it?" hook says angrily

"Yes. You know what, we'll talk about this later okay? I gotta go." Emma says while putting on her jacket and walking out the door.

"Your burger will be done in a few minuets. That will be $3.50" Ruby says as he punches buttons on the register. Izzy reaches into her pockets, looks at her money and immediately becomes confused. Ruby noticed. " Here let me help," Ruby grabs the wad of cash and pulls out $5.00. "You're not from around here are you?" Ruby's curiosity was bursting at the seems

"Am I that obvious?" Izzy said solemnly.

"You kind of stick out like a soar thumb." Ruby says with a chuckle.

"Do you know if anyone is hiring?" Izzy asks causally to change the subject.

"Well, I heard Belle needed help at the library. How long have you been here?"

"Who's Belle?" Izzy says avoiding eye contact. Izzy knew who Belle was, but she didn't want Ruby to know that.

"She's the Librarian, wife of Mr. Gold." Ruby noticed Izzy's unwillingness to talk about herself. It made her suspicious in Ruby's eyes. "You can find her at the pawn shop or the library."

Suddenly granny came out from the kitchen and set the plate of burgers and fries in front of her.

"Thank you" Izzy said trying to figure out what exactly she was looking at, and how to eat it. Ruby leaned across the counter. "You just pick it up and bite, and those are fries. You don't really need utensils to eat this meal." she says with a wink.

"I would like a knife and fork" Izzy said suddenly.

"Really?!" Ruby replied skeptical

"I have this compulsion, uh, I don't touch my food directly."

"Oh, your O.C.D!"

"Yyyeah." Izzy had no idea what she was talking about, but Izzy was tired of talking.

"Let me know if you need anything else."

Granny set a knife and fork next to her plate "Whatever floats your boat." she mumbled walking away.

Izzy silently ate her meal as she planned the following day. Working at the library was perfect for her. There was a lot of information she needed to finish her mission, and the library is the best place to start.

Emma draws her gun as she slowly and methodically approached Regina's vault, with Regina close behind.

"Just a second." Regina says reaching out and lifting the enchantment on her vault. Emma looks at Regina with indifference "What? You wouldn't have been able to get in." she says defending herself.

Emma turns and continues towards the vault. Once inside Regina moves Henry's grave, then steps aside so Emma could go in first. Emma sees nothing that shouldn't be out of place as far as she knows.

"Come on, there's no one down here." she yells up to Regina. Regina comes down and they both start to look for anything out of the ordinary or missing. Emma is fascinated by the vast amount of magical trinkets and herbs, she reaches out for a vile when she hears Regina gasp.

"What? What is it?" Emma says turning to face Regina. Regina turns to reveal an enchanted heart. "Do you think someone wanted to steal it?" Emma asks.

"No, this isn't one of mine. I'd know it." Regina says angrily.

"Well, they left it here for a reason, we just have to figure out what it is?"

"Isn't it obvious? My vault is the most secure area in Storybrooke. They left it here to protect it. The real question is, who left it here?"

"Can't you use the heart to make them come to you?" Emma says exhausted

" Well, Savior, did it ever occur to you that this person would have thought of that too? If they can get into my vault, then they can find a way to protect their heart. Besides I tried the minute I picked it up."

Emma rolls her eyes,"Well what now?"

" Whoever this person is, it's someone we have never come across before. If I were the Sheriff, I would start looking for new faces." Regina says with a sinister smirk

"That's almost impossible, the new curse brought in so many new faces." Emma pauses "Looks like I'm heading back to the records. Are you gonna leave the heart here?"

"Yes. Keeping it with me is dangerous, they had the right idea to leave it here in the first place."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: you found her 

Izzy picked up some coffee and a bagel before heading out to the library. As she walked she noticed Emma walking toward her, so she crossed the street to avoid her. Emma was headed to the Sheriff's station and she looked concerned. Izzy didn't worry herself about it, she had work to do. When she arrived at the library she was confronted with a giant closed sign. Izzy decided she would wait. It gave her time to finally eat her breakfast. Just as she was about to take the first bite into her bagel, Belle came fumbling up to the door. She was carrying enough stuff for three people.

"Oh, hey you need help with that?" Izzy said as she reached out and grabbed some of the books that covered bells face.

"Thank you, sorry I'm late, Slept in." she said as she struggled to unlock the doors. Finally she was able to unlock them, Izzy followed her in.

"I hate to bother you, but I was told you may need help here in the library. I'm looking for work." Izzy said nervously.

Belle smiled brightly "Finally, do you know the Dewey Decimal System?"

"Um, no but I'm a very fast learner." Izzy replied uncertain.

"It's fine I'll teach you." Belle said easily.

Emma dreaded walking into the station that day. She looked at her desk and shuttered at the pile of records she was to go through for a second time. She didn't know what she would find but she hoped she would find something. Just as she had sat down and started working Hook arrived with donuts and coffee.

" Hey" Emma said lazily as she looked through the records.

"May I ask what your doing, love?" Hook said irritated

" Looking for the person who broke into Regina's vault." she said still looking through records

"Now?"

"When else am I gonna do it?" Emma said irritated

"Can we at least have a moment for breakfast?"

"I'm sorry Hook I really don't have time for this."

"You mean you don't have time for me?" Hook said angrily

"Are you really doing this right now?"

mimicking Emma "When else am I gonna do it?"

just then David walks into the room.

"Is there a problem here?" David says, while staring daggers at Hook.

"No, I was just about to follow a lead. Can you handle things here." Emma says flashing a random folder at David.

"Yeah, you do what you need to. Hook and I will take care of things here." David said while giving Hook a deep stare.

"I really don't need-"

"If something comes up my dad will need you, ya know, for back up." she says as she grabs her jacket and heads out the door.

Izzy spent most of her morning learning how the books in the library were organized. She had even managed to pick out a few that she might need and Belle helped her sign up for a library card. Izzy found that she liked the library. It was quiet and empty most of the time, and there, she would be able to work with little to no interruption. Belle told her that she spent more and more time at Gold's shop and was relieved to finally have help in the library. Izzy was happy to help she saw it as a win-win situation. No one came in that morning so Izzy had time to do some research. She was looking for a sorcerer name Clerix. He was an immortal man, that could be found all throughout history. Izzy had already done extensive research on the sorcerer, He was known to have the ability to duplicate himself making it impossible for one to fight him on their own. She needed to find him, immediately. It was hard for Izzy to stay focused. The memories of her childhood plagued her as she read about him. She wanted to know his habits. For her, it was the only way to find him. She never had formal training when it came to her magic, and she couldn't help but feel that if she had more control over it she could find him easily. She was overwhelmed with guilt over her family's death, and always felt it was her fault. The lives of so many now rested on her shoulders and failure was not an option.

Emma walks into Granny's diner and orders a coffee.

"Jeez, you look beat." Ruby said concerned

"Yea? How could you tell?" Emma said with a chuckle. " Hey, have you seen any new faces around here?"

"Yup, I see them everyday." Ruby said sarcastically. "But there is this one girl, Izzy. I think she just got here." Ruby continued.

Emma perked up "Why do say that?"

"Well, she had money but didn't know how to use it, she ordered a burger but didn't know what it was. She even ate it with a knife and fork." Ruby said with a chuckle " And to top it off, she's staying at the inn, in your old room."

"Huh, thanks Ruby." Emma said while quickly grabbing her coffee an heading out to the bed and breakfast.

When Emma arrived, Izzy was nowhere to be found. She asked Granny for a room key. At first Granny refused on account of her "privacy policy", but Emma reminded her of the consequences of interfering with a police investigation. Finally, Granny relented and gave her the room key. When she entered the room she saw nothing out of the ordinary. She walked around the room and suddenly bumped into something she couldn't see. Emma focused her magic on the object in an attempt to lift the cloaking enchantment to no avail. So she called Regina.

Phone call:

"Hey, I think I found her." Emma said confidently.

"What? Where?" Regina says with excitement.

" I'm at Granny's bed and breakfast. She has stuff in this room but it's all cloaked I don't know how to lift it."

"Ugh! Fine. I'm on my way."

Emma sits on the bed and waits for Regina. Looking at the door Emma was reminded of the last time she and Regina were in this room. She smiles with the thought that they have come such a long way since then. Everything they have been through, the fighting, and bickering, it all led to the strangest of friendships.

"I was in my underwear" Emma unintentionally said out loud

"What?!" Regina says confused

"Oh, nothing ." Emma says embarrassed

Regina begins to walk around the room casually.

"Wait-" Emma exclaims

"Ow!" Regina screams angrily. She had bumped into Izzy's desk.

"I told you she has stuff we can't see."

Regina scowls at Emma "Right." Regina lifted the enchantment with a single wave of her hand. It revealed her clothing folded and stacked neatly on top of the dresser, her dresses hanging on the back of the closet door, and finally her desk. Emma took a particular interest in her clothes while Regina focused on the desk.

"These dresses look like something that's straight out of the enchanted Forest." Emma said sarcastically

"They probably are, take a look at this." she says holding up a satchel exactly like the one she found in her vault.

"I wonder what the symbol means." Emma says

"Well it's a swan with a crown on it's head. I'm guessing it has something to do with you. Swan."

"OK, so now that we know it's her and where she lives we can steak her out and figure out what she up to."

Izzy lugs a heavy bag of books as she makes her way to Granny's inn. Emma and Regina are hunkered down in Emma's bug. Regina is uncomfortable and on edge.

"You OK?" Emma says concerned.

"I'm fine, Emma. I just hate doing this." she replies annoyed

"You can go home if you want, I can handle a stake out."

"You may be able to handle a stakeout Ms. Swan, but I highly doubt you can handle this woman's magic. Besides, I want to know who she is."

"I've gotten better Regina!"

"But your not great."

"And who's fault is that?!"

"Excuse me!"

"YOU were supposed to teach me, and as of late we haven't had any lessons."

Regina was stunned, however she knew Emma was right. Between the snow queen and her recent drama with Robin Hood , Regina did not want or have time to continue teaching Emma.

"Well Ms. Swan, effort is a two way street. If you weren't always with Captain Guyliner, maybe I would've had time to teach you."

"Okay let's just agree to disagree, it's both of our faults."

"It's not my fault, it's your fault." Regina said getting the last word.

" Look." Emma says suddenly while pointing out a woman entering the inn. "Granny said there is only one person checked into the inn right now."

"So let's go!"

"Wait! I may not know much, I know enough to plant a mirror. Do you have your compact?" Emma says reaching toward Regina.

"Always." Regina says impressed.

The two watched the mirror closely as Izzy entered her room carrying a grocery bag of books. Izzy immediately dropped the bag on the floor. Someone had been in her room. To anyone else the room would look undisturbed but for meticulous Izzy it was a mess. Her dresses were no longer neat to her standards. And the satchel on the desk, though in the same spot was wrinkled, not to mention the fact that she could see it all. She rushed over to the desk to fix the satchel, and as she did so, she noticed a long black hair stuck to it. She immediately cast a locator spell.

"Uh, oh. We've been made." Emma said nervously

"Let her come!" Regina was angry and hell bent on revenge. She jumps out of the car waiting for Izzy to emerge.

"Regina wait! We don't know what she wants!" Emma says trying to get out of the car as fast as she can. Regina hurls a fireball at Izzy just as she comes out of the front door, knocking her back into the inn. Regina goes running after her. " Regina stop it!" Emma screams.

Izzy is shocked and disoriented, as she had no time to defend herself. Regina grabs her by the throat and lifts her off of her feet. Izzy chokes and struggles.

"What the hell do you think your doing breaking into MY vault!"

Izzy is unable to answer her, the lack of air has caused her to grow weak. With her last ounce of strength Izzy uses her her magic to knock Regina out of the door and across the street smashing into Emma's bug. They both hit the ground with a sickening thud, both are unconscious.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: operation flashback is a go

The next morning Izzy awakens in Emma's apartment. Henry is sitting on the bed at her feet staring at his parents fight furiously.

"She was in my vault Emma!" Regina screams

"Did she steal anything? Did she move anything? Did she attack?" Emma screams back

"That's besides the point-"

"No, that is the point! As far as we know she never meant any harm. What if she needs our help?"

"If she needed our help, then why didn't she just ask?"

"Honestly Regina, had she asked you to help hide her heart out of the blue,would you have helped her?"

Izzy struggles with her aches and pains as she sits up on the bed next to Henry.

"You done? I never meant to cause any trouble, I just needed to hide my heart. Without my heart I can't be influenced by enchantment." Izzy struggles to say through her pain. "I'm sorry."

Emma looks at Regina with bulging eyes "See!?"

"She could be lying." Regina says folding her arms.

"You are impossible" Emma replies angrily. Emma walks over to Izzy and sits next to Henry on the bed. "What's your name?" she says in a sweet voice

"Elizabeth, my friends and family call me Izzy." Izzy avoided eye contact she didn't want Emma to know her full name.

"Ya know Izzy, I have this gift. I call it a my superpower-"

"I know. I'm not lying. I am omitting certain things but I am not lying." Izzy makes sure to look her in the eye this time.

"Why are you here?" Emma says with a much firmer tone.

"I'm on a mission to save someone I love. In the enchanted Forrest his name is Clerix, I wouldn't know what he is called here."

"What about the broach? It came from the past. Wanna explain that?" Regina says skeptically.

"The first time I time-traveled I went back way too far. I met your father soon after arriving, and he was a kind man. The broach you speak of is actually one half of a cuff-link set. He gave me one for good luck."

"Why do you need to hide your heart?" Regina asked more gently.

"My emotions are strong. Even now I feel them intensely. My heart could cause me to make mistakes, and I can't afford that. Besides any attempts at enchanting me would fail without my heart."

"So, tell us about this mission." Emma says as Izzy stays silent. "Seriously, why didn't you ask us for help? If it's a sorcerer you need to find we are the ones to come to. It's literally what I do, I find people."

Izzy hesitated "I wanted to do it it on my own."

"That's not smart -." Regina says causally

"What, are you scolding me now? Where do you get off?!"

" That's enough! What we need to focus on is the new threat to Storybrooke." Emma blurts out.

" No, WE don't need to focus on anything. I need to focus on Clerix, and you need to focus on your life! This is my fault! My fight!" Izzy screams angrily and tearfully. Izzy jumps from the bed and grabs her jacket. Before she can get out the door Regina grabs her arm.

"Get off of me." Izzy says jerking her arm away from Regina. "For the record, you have never had my back. You may fooled the others into thinking you've changed but I know the truth." Izzy turns and leaves slamming the door behind her.

Izzy furiously walks down the street to Granny's Diner, and sits in one of the booths.

" Hey." Ruby says as she walks towards Izzy. "Bad day?"

Izzy gives a frustrated chuckle "Yea."

"How about some coffee, on me."

Izzy looks up at Ruby. The sympathy is smeared all over her face. "Thanks."

Ruby goes off to make coffee, when Henry walks in and sits across the table.

"You okay?" he says softly.

"Yea, fine, why wouldn't I be?" she says flashing a false smile. Henry sat quiet a moment.

"Whats your name?" he said suddenly.

"I told you it's Elizabeth." she says while picking at her fingers. Henry looks at her with a cocked head and twisted smile. A look she had seen many times before. She stares at him trying to read him, but he barley blinked. Izzy chuckled.

"What do you want kid?" Izzy says dismissively.

"I want in." Henry says flatly.

"Are you crazy!? Your mom would kill me, and then you and then me again."

Henry laughs out loud "My mom said that to me once."

Izzy's smile gradually faded from her face as she lost herself in thought.  
"You okay?" Henry says shocking Izzy out of her trance.

"Yeah. Listen kid, I don't want you anywhere near this. Your parents and I may not agree on much, but when it comes to keeping you safe, that's something we can all agree on easily."

" I can handle myself!-"

"Henry please." Izzy begs.

"Fine," Henry says angrily and disappointed as he grabs he jacket and leaves.

The bell clangs and the door slams as Emma walks into Gold's shop.

"Let me guess, you have no intention of buying anything." he says as he meticulously shines a piece of antique jewelry.

"I need your help, gold." Emma says with disdain.

"Again? You really are helpless." he says with a wicked smile.

"There is a woman in town, her name is Izzy-"

"I've heard about her, quite the thorn in my side"

"Do you know where she is now?"

"How would I know, do I look like a GPS tracking device?"

"Can you help me find her or not?"

Gold gives a condescending giggle "You don't know do you? Well, if you want to find her I'd start by looking for someone else, her 'twoo wuv'." he says whimsically, "Clerix." he finishes pointing at the front door.

"Thanks." Emma says sarcastically walking out the door

Henry arrives at Regina house.

"Mom!" he yells.

" I'm upstairs." she replies. Henry finds Regina sitting on her bed. "Do you think I'm a good person Henry?"

"Of course I do. Why?" He says as he sits on the bed next to her.

" Izzy got to me." she chuckles "I keep wondering: what did I do? I can understand her being pissed about being attacked, that's understandable. It's just the way she said it. The look in her eye told me that I must have been horrible to her. What did I do when I was the Evil Queen? Did I terrorize her? What did I do?"

"I think you should ask her. You've changed now. You're not the Evil Queen anymore. Maybe if you try you can find a way to redeem yourself. No one said shedding the Evil Queen would be easy, but as far as I can tell, your doing pretty great."

Regina wraps an arm around Henry. "A mother couldn't ask for a better prince, but I don't think she wants to talk to me."

"You have to try, and keep trying."

After countless hours of searching, Emma finally finds Clerix. He is working as a male nurse in Storybrooke Hospital. Emma arrives at the hospital, searching the waiting room for Clerix or Izzy. She spots Izzy spinning around in circles as she looks around the hospital. Walking through the lounge, Izzy looks around in awe. She had never seen anything like it.

"Hey." Emma says to Izzy trying to catch her attention.

"Is this where the healer lives?" she asked as her eyes dart from place to place.

"Something like that. Here we call them doctors and they don't use magic to heal." she answered gently

"What do they use?"

"Medicine."

"Why are you here again?" Izzy says trying to catch her balance after making herself dizzy.

"Dad and I looked through the records, and we found a man name Micheal Clarence. I called Dr. Whale and he told me that Micheal's other name is Clerix. Easy, you alright?"

"Yeah, just dizzy. He has two first names, not a good sign." Izzy says in a haze.

Emma chuckles. "Stay here I'll be right back." she says as she walks off into the hospital.

Izzy takes a seat in the lounge and watches the patients and nurses move around the busy hospital. She stands and paces getting more and more, bored by the second. Suddenly she feels a hand on her right shoulder.

"Uh!" she jumps "Sorry about that you scared me a bit"

she found herself confronted with a very tall, very broad male nurse. She thought he was beautiful. He had long brown hair pulled back in a tight bun, and the biggest blue eyes she'd ever seen. She tried not to be rude but she couldn't help but stare.

"Are you Emma?" he asked.

Izzy laughs out load "No, she went that way."

"Oh." he says with disappointment.

"You wouldn't know a Micheal Clarence by chance would you?"

"Yup." Micheal answered as he pointed to himself. " Are you, Izzy?" he asked cautiously

"Yeah, I am." she said with a smile.

Micheal's face lit up. He took a deep breath as if he had been holding it for years. His posture relaxed and a bright smile spread across his face. He stared at her with an intensity that could rival the sun.

"It's very nice to finally meet you." he said reaching out for a handshake. Izzy was confused by his demeanor he acted as if he were reunited with an old friend. his hand sent shivers up her arm, and she felt like she had known him for years. They stared at each other for what to her felt like forever. Izzy was confused by her reaction to him she quickly snatched her hand away from his.

"Uh-hum" Emma clears her throat as a light way of interrupting.

Izzy snapped out of her trance and looked to the floor, hiding her blushing face as Clerix's gaze never left her. He smiled.

"Are you Micheal?" Emma says concerned and confused.

"Yes, Emma?" he said yet again reaching out to shake her hand.

"Yeah. Um, we need to have a word with you do you have minute?" Emma said returning his hand shake.

Micheal looked confused but willing. He gestured toward a few empty chairs near the hospitals windows. As they sat Izzy pulled a compact from her pocket to check her face. Micheal watched her all the while.

"You're probably not going to believe this but we think that your in danger of being enchanted." Izzy said bluntly.

"No I'm not." he said with complete certainty.

"You don't understand-"

"Yes I do." again he was completely certain.

"Just listen-"

"I don't have to."

Emma was becoming annoyed while Izzy was just confused.

"Why do you think you're in no danger?" izzy asked

"My magic is too strong. There is no enchantment I can't just simply break." he completely ignored Emma "You want to know about her?"

"Who?" Emma blurted.

Again he ignored Emma and spoke directly to Izzy . "She used to be a soothsayer until she gave her gift to the dark one in exchange for power. At least that's the story she is telling everyone" he paused for a reaction form Izzy,

"You think she's lying?" Izzy said interested

"Not exactly, I knew her in her early years. I was the first to teach her magic, rumple came next. Though what I taught her is a very different magic than what she uses today. Yesterday she approached me and told me that the Savior and the Evil Queen were holding you captive, and that I was the only one that could free you. I've waited over a thousand years for you and she knows that."

"Why would she say that, I haven't even been born yet!" Izzy blurts out.

Emma sat in shock as she listened to the conversation.

"I know that now." he says amused "You traveled through time? How?" I can't even do that."

"Another story for another day." Izzy says with a smile. "For now I need to make sure you don't kill the Savior or anyone else because of this crap."

Micheal's face grew serious "I must admit I did believe her. In fact I planned on attacking tonight."

"Why tonight?" Emma asked

"She said that you would all be at the diner around 8:00 pm. I assumed she must have retained at least some of the knowledge she has as a soothsayer, but I was wrong." he takes Izzy's hand. " I will do anything to help."

"I need you to keep her interested." Izzy says

"What?!" Emma exclaims

"We need an inside man." she explains "We need to now her strengths and weaknesses, what her plan is." Izzy says with excitement. Micheal smiles at her. " Emma, this woman obviously wants me dead, and she'll go through this whole town to do it. We have to stop her. If you have a better plan please, lets hear it."

"This man is your true love. Are you sure you wanna put him in that kind of danger?" she says softly

Izzy takes a deep breath. "He's immortal!"

"I'll be fine. I've been around a very long time time. I know how to handle myself." he says with a heavy breath. The conversation seemed to be amusing to him.

"What if we just go look for her without putting ANYONE in danger?" Emma asks.

"And how do you suppose we do that, savior?" he says giving Emma a condescending smile. "Look her up in the phone book? Ya know that won't always work." he waits for Emma to reply, she only shakes her head. "Izzy is right. She has come to me once, she will again. Your only way of finding her is through me."

Emma knew he was right, but she couldn't help but worry for Izzy. She is the savior and after all, it's her job to bring back the happy endings. "Fine"

Izzy grabs her compact and gives it to Micheal. He immediately pockets the compact and gives Izzy a flirtatious wink.

"I have to get back to work." he says standing up "You'll hear from me soon."


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4: the revenge of captain hook

Emma arrives at the Sheriff's office to find Regina waiting for her.

"Where is she?" Regina asks suddenly

"Who?" Emma asks concerned.

"Izzy?! Where is she? Henry told me you were with her,"

" she went back to her room, she exhausted why?"

Regina begins to fidget a tell tale sign that she is about to lie, Emma braces herself. " I just want to know if she is okay, ya know the fight."

" she's fine Regina." she takes a look at Regina, she's pacing back and forth slowly staring at her feet. " she really is fine." Emma says softly " we found him you know."

Regina turns on quickly to face Emma. " really?"

" yup just in knick of time too, apparently there is a soothsayer who wants Izzy dead."

" huh" Regina says not so surprised

" that's not even the weirdest part." Emma pauses " Izzy is from the future, apparently she came back to stop this "sorceress" from destroying Storybrooke and everyone in it.

"what?" Regina says surprised "what else do you know about her, the sorceress? maybe I can help ID her."

" all I know is that she is trained in light and dark magic, and for some reason she has a problem with us. Emma hesitates " she told Clerix that we were holding his true love hostage knowing he would kill us all to get to her. Problem is she hasn't been born yet. Getting to Clerix is imperative to stopping her. According to Izzy she used him like a weapon."

" I have to go back to gold." she says grunting as she gets up from her chair.

"why gold?"

" he knows the soothsayer,he trained her.

" why I am not surprised. He's behind this."

"we don't know that yet." Emma says as she walks out the door.

Regina climbs the stairs of the inn trying to figure out what to say to izzy. She gets to her door and hesitates and just as she is about to knock izzy opens the door.

"what?" izzy asks irritated

" is that anyway to greet your mayor?"

izzy cringes " why are you here, mayor mills" she lets out in frustrated mumble.

" I just think we should talk." Regina says a sympathetically as she can

" we have nothing to talk about." the sight of Regina makes her blood boil.

" what did I do?" Regina begs

" well you through a fire ball at me and-"

" I mean to make you hate me so deeply, what did I do?"

Izzy paused trying to find the right words. "nothing, You did absolutely nothing for me." Izzy slams the door in her face leaving Regina confused , but she wasn't giving up. Regina bangs on the door.

"whatever I did- I promise you I will change things! I'm not giving up on you." she yells

on the other side of the door Izzy smiles and shakes her head. She doesn't believe a word of it.

Emma walks into golds shop to find no one at the counter not even belle.

" gold!" Emma yells out

"what?!" he screams from his back room. He comes out of the back room annoyed. "what?" he says more softly.

" the seer, what do you know about her."

"she's dead dearie, I killed her myself."

" that can't be-"

" the woman your looking for is an impostor."

" great." Emma says turning to head out.

" well, hold on now. Doesn't mean I don't know her."

" do you know her or not!"

" I'd get a hold of that temper if I were you, dearie. She's a former student. Didn't teach her for long, didn't have the right, stuff."

"why is she doing this?" Emma says

" why does anyone do anything, love, power, both. Izzy is going to grow to be very powerful and squarely in the path of erana's glory." he pauses and looks at Emma. "you don't know yet do ya?"

"know what?" Emma said

"but you suspect?"

Emma grew quiet. "what?"

gold laughs "never mind dearie this will be fun!"

"i don't have time for games gold-"

"neither do I dearie, this fight is your own?" he says with a suddenly serious voice.

" erana is her name?" Emma says deep in thought

"ah, but the power of true love can work miracles." he giggles amused at the state he had put Emma in. She left the shop unable to speak a word lost in thought.

Hook is at Emma apartment talking to Mary Margret when she arrives. She wasn't expecting it and really didn't want to have to deal with his questions.

" hey!" Mary Margaret says cheerfully. " hows izzy?"

"what?" Emma says confused and tired.

"David said you were following a lead? Are you ok?"

" yeah, mom I'm fine. Just having a long day is all."

hook stood silent still angry at Emma for working instead of playing, though he was concerned about her.

" honey you look-" Mary Margret says handing Emma a cup of tea.

" I know." Emma says defeated

" what happened? Talk to me." Mary Margret pushed

" I found izzy's true love-"

"what?!"

" that's not it. There is a witch behind all of this too." Emma says rubbing her eyes.

" great." hook says under his breath.

Emma takes a deep breaths and raps her arms around him in an attempt to comfort him, but hook was too angry he tore away from Emma and stormed out of the apartment.

"Emma-" snow says softly

" it's fine, hes frustrated and just needs time alone." she hesitates with uncertainty "it'll be fine.

Hook finds his way to the dock. He paces back and forth kicking any and everything in his way. Suddenly he notices a small red haired woman approaching him. He stops suspicious of her. He knows there is a dangerous witch in town that he needs to be on the look out for.

" hello killian." the woman says with a stern yet calm voice.

" who are you?" he asks angrily " I'm a hard man to kill, I'll warn you now."

the woman laughs " now why would I want to do that?" she answers.

" your the witch who's after izzy aren't you?" he says pointing his hook in her face.

" now don't be rude, she is is an inconvenience to me, but more so is her mother Regina." she says with a sly smile.

" aye, she has become quite the inconvenience for me as well."

" I think, she needs to disposed of."

" let me guess you want me to do the disposing, no."

" oh hook, you shouldn't reject me so quickly. Killing Regina would end all of your problems with Emma and any future obstacles to come and your dear, precious Emma would be all yours."

hook thought about it seriously. "what do you mean?"

the woman slowly approaches hook and whispers in his ear, as he listened his eyes grew more and more angry.

"Emma would never forgive me." he says softly through his anger

" she doesn't have to know. Give me your hand." hook hesitates and lifts his hook. " I said you hand, you can't crush a heart properly with a hook." she smiles hook lifts his hand.. erana enchants it. " all you have to do is grab the heart and crush it."

"how do I even get close to Regina, she doesn't like me nor does she trust me."

" well, handsome, you let me worry about that." she says with a truly evil smile "follow me"

Hook and erana arrive at Regina's vault.

" I don't know what you plan to do love, the vault is enchanted." hook says skeptically

"just watch and learn pirate." erana says confidently. She lifts her hand and uses all of her power, finally the enchantment breaks and she fall to the ground. She looks up at hook with a sinister smile." after you.". Hook slowly walks into the vault followed by erana. She pushed Henry's grave to the side and signals for him to go down. "you'll need to hide yourself well. She's on her way so do it quickly."

"what about you?" hook says to her hesitating.

" when she is alone I will seal you both in. you'll come out when your done, and Emma is all yours."

Regina drives to the cemetery thinking about the details Emma gave her over and over again, she knew she had to have come across this witch at some point maybe her vault record would mention her. Regina entered the vault many times before. She placed a simple white rose on her fathers grave and sealed it with a kiss before moving down into the lower levels. She started searching immediately for anything that scream out erana.

Regina sits in her vault quietly flipping through one of her many old books.. She thinks about all the pain she has suffered up until this point, she thinks about how she has always been able to trust Emma even when she herself was not trustworthy. Emma is the mother of her child, the woman who brought Henry into her life and she would always love her for it. She thought about gram, the night she crushed his heart and how if Emma knew she would never forgive her. She felt lost. She felt that she did not deserve Emma's love or anyone for that matter, but she knew, however hard she tried to fight it she had Emma's love anyway. Regina hear the doors of the vault open above her. She cringes. She just wants a moment alone.

" you OK?" Emma said softly

"i was until you showed up." Regina snaps

" did I deserve that?" Emma asks keeping her voice calm and soft.

"no." Regina says with a heavy sigh. " no, you didn't."

"listen, I know this is kinda crazy, I just want you to know that I'm here if you need me."

" that's it. I know that, and I don't know how to handle it I have spent my life doing all the wrong things. And apparently I've done those things with Izzy. You and Henry are the only people who have always believed in me no matter what. I'm afraid I'll mess it up. I'm afraid I'll lose you."

" Regina you tried to poison me with an apple turnover." she giggled " if you were gonna lose me it should have been then. Your right I do believe in you and I always will. Your the mother of my child and you've become my best friend. I need you." Regina smiles at Emma a genuine heartfelt smile. " alright I'm gonna take Henry home it's way to late for him to be out."

"oh yeah, tell him I love him." she says casually "tell him to call me when you guys are home."

Emma nods and heads out of the vault. Regina sits down with a smile. She felt wonderful, Emma had a habit of making hr fell that way.

Izzy sits in her room contemplating what to do about Regina. She calls Emma.

Phone call:

" hey, Emma it's Izzy."

"oh, hey. We really need to talk."

"yeah well talk tomorrow. I really need to find Regina. Do you know where she is. I went by the house but no one was there."

"yeah she's in her vault, but I think she wants to be left alone."

"thanks."

"Izzy wait-"

Izzy hangs up the phone desperately wanting to avoid the conversation. . She grabs her jacket and heads out to her Regina's vault. As she approaches the vault she can make out a small figure standing outside of it. As she got closer she saw it was a woman holding a seal on the vault. Her heart dropped.

"hey!" she screamed "what are doing?!"

the woman quickly turned around dropping the seal and fleeing in a cloud of red and black smoke. Izzy immediately runs to the vault she hear clanging and crashing below her.

Regina fights off hook as he tries over and over to grab her heart. Regina wants to kill him but she won't. He could be enchanted, maybe he doesn't know what he's doing and Emma would never forgive her if she killed him. Finally hook pins her to the ground and plunges his hand into her chest. Regina gasps in pain as he starts to rip her heart out. Suddenly hook goes flying across the vault crashing into the many belongs Regina stores there. Izzy had hit him with a fire ball. Hook was furious and tried to get up. As he struggled to get up izzy rushed to him and plunged her hand in his chest. Regina is stunned at the sight.

" I am my mothers daughter." she says to him in a positively evil voice. She rips his heart out and makes him watch as she crushes it. Izzy sees Regina's heart still beating in hooks hand. She grabs it and gives it to her "i think you might need this."

Regina takes her heart and gets to her feet.

"you saved me." she says stunned.

" I might not like you but I do love you, god save me." izzy said with disdain.

" that's a start" Regina says hopefully. "what are we gonna do about him?" Regina asks herself out loud. "Emma loved him."

" I killed him, I'll take the blame. She can hate me if she likes. At the end of the day I saved your life, it's all that matters right?"

Regina takes a step toward Izzy and reaches out to her. Izzy avoids her by poofing out of the vault.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Izzy's pain

Izzy sits at the well. She peers through the trees admiring Storybrooke's skyline. As she does she finds herself thinking about her past, her family and what she did to cause their deaths.

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _ **the royal carriage carries Henry Emma, Regina and Izzy on the queens road. Regina is worried and vigilant. she peers out of the window watching for any possible danger. Henry fidgets with his sword trying to find a way to sit with it comfortably. Izzy swings her tiny feet knocking her heels on the back of the seat and creating a sound that made Emma crazy. After a while the carriage finally stops.**_

" _**alright." Regina says with a sigh. "Izzy you stay with Henry and no wandering off." she says sternly**_

 _ **Izzy nods " I mean it. The Forrest a dangerous for children and I don't want you getting hurt. so NO WANDERING OFF." Regina says again Izzy bobs her little head as regina plants a soft kiss on her cheek. "Henry." she calls out to him as he starts to slowly walk into the treeline. " keep an eye on your sister. Emma and I won't be too far away so call us if you need anything." she says worried. Henry waves back at her as Izzy runs to catch up with him. The next day would be Izzy's fifth birthday and she had never been outside the castle before. Regina had promised her a spiced apple pie, but the apples only grow in the wild. Izzy was so excited she couldn't stand it.**_

" _**do you remember what were looking for." Henry says to Izzy as her tiny hands grasp his.**_

" _ **spiced apples!" Izzy replies with excitement**_

" _ **yup, just remember they are brown not red okay." Henry says with a sweet voice**_

" _ **OK" Izzy replies. She wasn't focused on the apple however she looked around in amazement at the Forrest. From her room she could only see the Forrest from the top and longed to walked the Forrest for herself . Henry lets go of her hand when he see's a spiced apple tree.**_

" _ **stay here I'll be right back." he says to her as he briskly walks toward the tree. Izzy took off in the other direction.**_

" _**Izzy wait." Henry yelled as he tried to keep up with her, however her tiny feet were just too fast.**_

 _ **Regina and Emma had found a tree of their own. Emma and Regina both jump as they hear Henry frantically calling out for Izzy. Emma immediately ran in the direction of his voice with her sword at the ready.**_

" _ **Henry!" Emma calls out . Suddenly Emma hears a blood curdling scream coming from Izzy. Emma ran to her and found her daughter had been confronted by a large man. He tried to grab Izzy but Emma wouldn't have it. Emma lunged at the man with her sword, the man poofed away reappearing behind her, stabbing her through the chest with his own dagger. Izzy screamed in terror. Just then Regina hurled a fireball at the man. It hit him causing no damage what so ever, he panicked and poofed away. Izzy ran to Emma and placed her head in her tiny lap.**_

" _ **mommy?" Izzy says softly through her tears " I'm sorry, please don't die."**_

 _ **Emma gave a daughter a weak smile as she silently passed away. Regina fell to her knees.**_

" _ **Emma! no. baby wake up! Please!" Regina screamed desperately with tears streaming down her face. Suddenly Regina looks up at Izzy with fire in her eyes "what did you do!?**_

Izzy stares down into the darkness of the well watching her tears fall into it.

" Izzy?" Regina says softly.

"how did you find me?" Izzy replies with anger. The memory of losing Emma still fresh in her mind.

" does it matter?" Regina asks as she slowly approaches the well.

" I suppose not, what do you want?"

" I just want to know, what did I do? How do I fix it?"

Izzy grew annoyed, " you did what you do best, hate. All the way from childhood to adulthood you hated me"

" I don't believe it for a second." Regina said defiantly

" why not, you hated snow."

" what does snow have to do with any of this."

" she was your child once, and you hated her."

" that was different-"

" no it wasn't!" Izzy angrily interrupts " she was a child and so was I! Children make mistakes , but you don't see it that way, do you? The only difference between snow and I is you never had the heart to kill me."

Regina fights her tears., "tell me, what happened." Regina says in a smooth even voice though the lump in her throat was big enough to choke her.

" consequences." Izzy said in a whisper. " can you keep a secret? Izzy asks with a wicked smile as She poofs away leaving Regina on the verge of sobbing.

" consequences" Regina repeats under her breath as she walks away.

To Be Continued...

 **Chapter 6: the ballad of Clerix and Erana**

the next morning Izzy had to force herself to wake. She rushed through her shower and grabbed a few books as she headed out the door. On her way to the library she tried to figure out what to say to belle about not showing up the day before. She arrives at the library to find it belle had not arrived yet, however she was met by Emma.

" you're avoiding me." Emma says bluntly

"yeah," Izzy admits. " I have to tell you something-"

" first I need to say something here-

" hooks dead." Izzy interrupts

"what?!" Emma says devastated " how do you know?"

" i-" izzy hesitates and looks to the ground. " I killed him, but I had to he was-"

" you did what?" Emma says in a cool angry voice.

" he was attacking Regina he ripped out her heart! I had to!"

Emma sat silently, stunned she searched Izzy's eyes desperate to find her lying but she wasn't.

" what?" Emma says in a barley audible voice. She takes a deep breath in a effort to find some sort of composure. " is she okay?" Emma finally says. Izzy doesn't answer her. She felt horrible. "Regina! Izzy, is she okay?!" Emma says angrily.

"yeah." Izzy says in a whisper, shaking a tear from her face. "she's fine."

Emma again went silent. Emma's eyes darted back and fourth as she tried to find an explanation for hook's attack. Then it dawned on her, he had to have been enchanted.

" oh, hook." Emma says crying, " you stupid stupid man." Emma was devastated and angry, but she knew Izzy only did what she had to. Izzy stood silently watching Emma. Emma suddenly decided to dry her tears. When she looked at Izzy her heart broke. "oh, honey. I know you didn't want to." she says as she approaches Izzy.

" that's the thing, I really did. I never liked him anyway." Izzy says before she disappears with a poof. Emma was stunned and confused. She walked away from the library and towards granny's diner in a haze.

Izzy reappears at the playground. The children were in school so it was a nice quiet place for her to cry. She didn't want to hurt Emma but she didn't want to get to close to her either, because if she failed she would have to go back to a future without her . She would have lost her for the second time. She sat on the swing and watched as her tears fell from her face and hit her legs soaking into her jeans.

Emma pulls up in front of Regina's house. As she gets out of the car she tried to compose herself. Regina saw Emma through the window and opened the door before she could knock.

"Emma." she says bluntly.

"Emma immediately breaks down into tears. "i didn't know he would-"

" I never for a second blamed you." Regina says sympathetically. " are you going to be alright?" she asks

" I have to be." Emma says as she strengthens her voice and tries to keep from crying any further. " Izzy needs me to be strong right now."

Regina smiled at Emma's strength. "i don't think you'll have any trouble being strong Emma."

Emma smiles wiping the last of her tears off of her face. " I was supposed to meet Clerix today. I was going to take Izzy with me but she took off to god knows where. I could use some backup." Emma says with a sly smile.

Regina needed to do something to take her mind off of the conversation she had with Izzy the night before. She couldn't wait to leave. " we're taking my car." Regina commands

" what? Why?" Emma says confused as Regina rushes past her

" you car is ugly and uncomfortable." Regina replies casually.

Emma follows her to her car.

Izzy izzy composes herself as she walks away, when suddenly her pocket starts to vibrate. Izzy was new to using cell phones, but Emma gave her a few pointers. If anything she knew how to answer it. Izzy pulls out her cellphone, and notices that it's Emma calling her. She answers the phone hesitantly, with the image of hooks heart still being held in her hand.

Phone call:

"Hey." Izzy says cautiously.

"Hey Izzy, " regina and I are headed to the hospital. Can you meet us there?"

"sure, what's going on?"  
"I just need you to come to the hospital, we have a huge problem"

"I'm on my way."

Izzy rushes into the hospital, fearing the worst. She sees Regina sitting next to the windows in the lobby. Emma and Clerix are having what seems to be a very intense conversation. Emma sees Izzy and heads her way, with Clerix following close behind.

"Hey kid, you okay?" Emma says trying to give her her best smile.  
"Yeah, what's the problem?" Izzy says.

"It looks as though I've been made." Clerix says charismatically.

"What do you mean you've been made?" Izzy says with confusion.

"I mean she's onto us, she knows that you're here!"

"How is that possible!?" Emma asks.

"Apparently she overheard you having a conversation with the boy."

"They have names jackass!" Emma blurts out.

"Emma!" Izzy exclaims.

"Forgive me, I was rude." Clerix says sarcastically.

Regina decides that she wants to join in on the conversation.

"See? I told you it was a bad idea." Regina says absolutely sure of herself.

"Now we have no plan, and no idea of what she's up to." Regina continues.

"Do you have any ideas?" Izzy says exhausted.

"I say we set a trap. We find something irresistible to her, and we use that to our advantage."

"Spoken like a true evil queen." Izzy says sounding just like Regina

"Okay I've had enough of this, what exactly is going on between you two that I didn't get the memo?"

"I don't really wanna talk about it" Izzy says hiding her face.

"Well I think that we should." Regina says assertively.

" what do you think we should do?" Clerix says to Izzy completely ignoring Emma and Regina's topic of conversation.

" honestly I don't know. She knows that I'm here which means she may change her plans altogether. From what I can remember she will try and steal water from the well tonight. Maybe an ambush."

what if she's not there?" Emma says concerned.

" it's all I have right now." Izzy says defeated.

"There is one more concern." Clerix says suddenly. " when she found out it was you that had come into Storybrooke she changed."

"what do you mean?" Izzy says meeting clerix's gaze.

" I think she wants you. If she can steal magic from the well than she can steal it from you."

" if she steals my magic?"

" she'll be more powerful than ever. She's been stealing magic for over a hundred years now, but nothing is as powerful as what you have."

" why?" Emma asks "why does she want all of this power?"

Clerix hesitated. " it doesn't matter no one should be that powerful and anyone who is, is up to no good.

Emma and Izzy both grew suspicious of Clerix, but Regina knew that look Clerix had wronged her in some way and his actions are directly connected to who erana is today. To Regina the guilt was written all over his face and she started to feel bad for him.

" he's right, it doesn't matter why, what matter is that we stop her." Regina says

"what?!-" Emma says

" I'll go with you to the well." Regina interrupts

" I'll be fine on my own, thank you-"

" she's going and that's it! Look, apparently you two have a lot to talk about and I don't want to here another word from you until you do. Got it!" Emma blurts out interrupting Izzy.

"fine" Izzy pouted as she spins on her heels rolls her eyes and head out the door with Regina close behind.

Emma waited until Regina and Izzy were out of sight.

" so you gonna tell me what happened or what?"

Clerix gave Emma a deep glare, but Emma didn't back down " look, this whole damn town is on the line so if there something your not telling us and Izzy has to confront it later, I will-"

" no need to get angry, I'll tell you. Please keep this from Elizabeth." he said in a hushed tone

" I am not a lair !" Emma said defiantly. " listen, if she really is your true love she'll forgive you." she said in a softer tone. Clerix gave her a worried look." trust me ."

"i knew erana before she found dark magic, she was infatuated with me."

 _memory:_

" _why do you have to walk so fast?" a young erana shouted at Clerix as she stomped her way through the Forrest._

" _why do you have to walk so slow?" Clerix laughed "your dress can't be that heavy."_

" _might I remind you that, accompanying my heavy dress is all your things and NO HORSE!" erana screamed at him_

" _and it's exactly what I pay you for. Don't worry were almost there." he said waving off her complaint_

" _ugh!" erana grunted as she struggled to keep hold of the numerous heavy sacks she carried._

 _Finally the two found themselves on the queens road. Clerix spotted a cottage 20 feet ahead and gave erana a smile._

" _what? What is it it?"_

" _look" he said with excitement_

 _erana looked up to see a very small very beautiful cottage. The area around t was well maintained and features patches of wildflowers that grew to be at least seven feet tall. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She slowly walked alongside Clerix, up a narrow path of tone marble. When they got to the door erana realized they were much to large to fit inside the tiny cottage. Before she could open her mouth Clerix handed her a piece of mushroom._

" _what's this?" she asked looking at the shriveled fungus with disgust._

" _magic mushroom from wonder land. This one has the power to make you smaller, but in wonderland they have mushroom that can make you bigger too."_

 _erana laughed, shrugged and ate the mushroom. She shrank rapidly as she watched Clerix go from a normal sized male to a giant. She had shrank to about 3 feet tall. Clerix ate his mushroom as well and proceeded to the door. He knocked on the door in three very precise knocks. The door flung open to revel a very high spirited elf._

" _oh, thank heaven you made it!" the woman said when she saw Clerix. " she's in the back, I don't know how long she would make it without you." she grabs erana's arm and pulls her through the door. As Clerix walks to a back room." I'm daisy nice, to meet you." she says to erana absolutely beaming_

" _and you." erana replies backwardly " would you like some tea?"_

 _Clerix walks into the back room to find his old friend on her death bed he had never known her name but grew to affectionately call her great mother. It had been a while since the last time he saw her, he wished now more than ever had spent more time with her. As he walked in she smiled at him and motioned for him to sit on the side of her bed. He sat and grabbed her hand trying to suppress the growing lump in his throat._

" _she will betray you." she said in a whisper Clerix looked at her confused._

" _erana? She is harmless." he said with a concern chuckled_

" _for now." the old woman said quiet serious_

" _what do you mean? Great mother, what do you know?"_

 _the old woman laughed and looked at Clerix in a way that scared him._

" _heal me," she says suddenly_

" _what?" he said confused_

" _make me young again and I will tell you, everything." she said with labored breath_

" _this isn't like you. You taught me to be selfless and to keep the balance." Clerix said jumping off the bed " you, you look to bribe me!" he said angrily_

" _I know who she is." she said bluntly_

 _Clerix stopped suddenly, shocked._

" _I know when she will be born, I know the color of her eyes, ha ha and I know how long you'll have to wait." she taunted. Clerix stood silent and thoughtful " I also know when she will die."_

 _Clerix looked at her long and hard. . erana silently walked into the room and stood behind Clerix._

" _how do I know that what you say is true?" he said finally_

" _share my vision, boy." she said waving for him to get closer. Clerix squatted next to her bed and stayed perfectly still as she wrapped her thin wrinkled fingers around his head. Suddenly he saw flashes of the future, he saw a town called Storybrooke the evil queen is with child and happy with the savior, while a teenage boy held a small baby girl. Suddenly the flash changed and the little girl had grown, erana looms over her ready to strike. The shock of the moment snapped Clerix out of it. He removed her hand from his head calmly as not to alert erana._

" _what is it?" erana asks softly_

" _nothing." Clerix lied. He looked back at his old mentor. " a deal is a deal, but I warn you. It will come with a price. You cannot escape fate , none of us can. You will die when you are meant to." he said as he waved a hand over the old woman making her young again._

" _don't lecture me about magic boy, I taught you remember?" she said In her new, young, seductive voice. " thank you." she said as she got out of bed and walked into the front room._

" _don't." Clerix said under his breath. he turned to see erana staring at him sympathetically. " let's go." he said in a cool voice._

 _erana and Clerix began to walk back up the queens road slowly growing back to there normal size as they did. Clerix was silent and refused to make eye contact with erana, still thinking heavily of what she may do to his true love. He grappled of her potential for good and evil fate had in store for her. He wanted to believe there was still a chance that erana would not turn evil but he had been a keeper for much to long to believe that, fate always wins. The two stopped at the first town the came across for food and drink. As they sat at a table in a pub erana grew restless._

" _you've been so quiet. What did that oracle tell you?" she says positively curious_

" _it is of no business of yours." he said in a cold tone " this is were I paths separate, erana."_

" _what?!" erana said devastated. " whatever I did I'm sorr-" Clerix sat a sack of gold in front of her._

" _that should keep you going for a while, good luck." he said suddenly jumping up from the table to leave._

" _wait!" erana screamed chasing him out of the pub " I've known you for years, and it ends just like that?"_

 _Clerix turned to her more angry than she had ever seen._

" _yes!" he said angrily. He saw the look on her face and calmed himself. " you will never find love, if all you can see is me. You know that don't you?" he said in a soft sympathetic voice_

" _I don't want anyone but you." erana said starting to cry._

" _we all have someone, I know who my someone is. It's time for you to find yours."_

" _what?!" erana said confused_

" _erana-"_

" _wait who is this woman? Have I met her?" she asked desperately_

" _it doesn't matter, erana it's time for you to move on." Clerix said as he turned his back to her and poofed away. Leaving her sobbing in the town square._

Emma and Clerix sit in the waiting room as Emma calmly listens to Clerix.

" whoa." Emma said bluntly

" yeah." Clerix said softly staring at the floor.

" you know, this isn't your fault. You did the right thing." Emma says giving him a pat on the shoulder.

" I created evil, while trying to prevent it." he said sarcastically

" hey who hasn't" Emma said with a chuckle. They both laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: the ballad of Clerix and Erana**

the next morning Izzy had to force herself to wake. She rushed through her shower and grabbed a few books as she headed out the door. On her way to the library she tried to figure out what to say to belle about not showing up the day before. She arrives at the library to find it belle had not arrived yet, however she was met by Emma.

" you're avoiding me." Emma says bluntly

"yeah," Izzy admits. " I have to tell you something-"

" first I need to say something here-

" hooks dead." Izzy interrupts

"what?!" Emma says devastated " how do you know?"

" i-" izzy hesitates and looks to the ground. " I killed him, but I had to he was-"

" you did what?" Emma says in a cool angry voice.

" he was attacking Regina he ripped out her heart! I had to!"

Emma sat silently, stunned she searched Izzy's eyes desperate to find her lying but she wasn't.

" what?" Emma says in a barley audible voice. She takes a deep breath in a effort to find some sort of composure. " is she okay?" Emma finally says. Izzy doesn't answer her. She felt horrible. "Regina! Izzy, is she okay?!" Emma says angrily.

"yeah." Izzy says in a whisper, shaking a tear from her face. "she's fine."

Emma again went silent. Emma's eyes darted back and fourth as she tried to find an explanation for hook's attack. Then it dawned on her, he had to have been enchanted.

" oh, hook." Emma says crying, " you stupid stupid man." Emma was devastated and angry, but she knew Izzy only did what she had to. Izzy stood silently watching Emma. Emma suddenly decided to dry her tears. When she looked at Izzy her heart broke. "oh, honey. I know you didn't want to." she says as she approaches Izzy.

" that's the thing, I really did. I never liked him anyway." Izzy says before she disappears with a poof. Emma was stunned and confused. She walked away from the library and towards granny's diner in a haze.

Izzy reappears at the playground. The children were in school so it was a nice quiet place for her to cry. She didn't want to hurt Emma but she didn't want to get to close to her either, because if she failed she would have to go back to a future without her . She would have lost her for the second time. She sat on the swing and watched as her tears fell from her face and hit her legs soaking into her jeans.

Emma pulls up in front of Regina's house. As she gets out of the car she tried to compose herself. Regina saw Emma through the window and opened the door before she could knock.

"Emma." she says bluntly.

"Emma immediately breaks down into tears. "i didn't know he would-"

" I never for a second blamed you." Regina says sympathetically. " are you going to be alright?" she asks

" I have to be." Emma says as she strengthens her voice and tries to keep from crying any further. " Izzy needs me to be strong right now."

Regina smiled at Emma's strength. "i don't think you'll have any trouble being strong Emma."

Emma smiles wiping the last of her tears off of her face. " I was supposed to meet Clerix today. I was going to take Izzy with me but she took off to god knows where. I could use some backup." Emma says with a sly smile.

Regina needed to do something to take her mind off of the conversation she had with Izzy the night before. She couldn't wait to leave. " we're taking my car." Regina commands

" what? Why?" Emma says confused as Regina rushes past her

" you car is ugly and uncomfortable." Regina replies casually.

Emma follows her to her car.

Izzy izzy composes herself as she walks away, when suddenly her pocket starts to vibrate. Izzy was new to using cell phones, but Emma gave her a few pointers. If anything she knew how to answer it. Izzy pulls out her cellphone, and notices that it's Emma calling her. She answers the phone hesitantly, with the image of hooks heart still being held in her hand.

Phone call:

"Hey." Izzy says cautiously.

"Hey Izzy, " regina and I are headed to the hospital. Can you meet us there?"

"sure, what's going on?"  
"I just need you to come to the hospital, we have a huge problem"

"I'm on my way."

Izzy rushes into the hospital, fearing the worst. She sees Regina sitting next to the windows in the lobby. Emma and Clerix are having what seems to be a very intense conversation. Emma sees Izzy and heads her way, with Clerix following close behind.

"Hey kid, you okay?" Emma says trying to give her her best smile.  
"Yeah, what's the problem?" Izzy says.

"It looks as though I've been made." Clerix says charismatically.

"What do you mean you've been made?" Izzy says with confusion.

"I mean she's onto us, she knows that you're here!"

"How is that possible!?" Emma asks.

"Apparently she overheard you having a conversation with the boy."

"They have names jackass!" Emma blurts out.

"Emma!" Izzy exclaims.

"Forgive me, I was rude." Clerix says sarcastically.

Regina decides that she wants to join in on the conversation.

"See? I told you it was a bad idea." Regina says absolutely sure of herself.

"Now we have no plan, and no idea of what she's up to." Regina continues.

"Do you have any ideas?" Izzy says exhausted.

"I say we set a trap. We find something irresistible to her, and we use that to our advantage."

"Spoken like a true evil queen." Izzy says sounding just like Regina

"Okay I've had enough of this, what exactly is going on between you two that I didn't get the memo?"

"I don't really wanna talk about it" Izzy says hiding her face.

"Well I think that we should." Regina says assertively.

" what do you think we should do?" Clerix says to Izzy completely ignoring Emma and Regina's topic of conversation.

" honestly I don't know. She knows that I'm here which means she may change her plans altogether. From what I can remember she will try and steal water from the well tonight. Maybe an ambush."

what if she's not there?" Emma says concerned.

" it's all I have right now." Izzy says defeated.

"There is one more concern." Clerix says suddenly. " when she found out it was you that had come into Storybrooke she changed."

"what do you mean?" Izzy says meeting clerix's gaze.

" I think she wants you. If she can steal magic from the well than she can steal it from you."

" if she steals my magic?"

" she'll be more powerful than ever. She's been stealing magic for over a hundred years now, but nothing is as powerful as what you have."

" why?" Emma asks "why does she want all of this power?"

Clerix hesitated. " it doesn't matter no one should be that powerful and anyone who is, is up to no good.

Emma and Izzy both grew suspicious of Clerix, but Regina knew that look Clerix had wronged her in some way and his actions are directly connected to who erana is today. To Regina the guilt was written all over his face and she started to feel bad for him.

" he's right, it doesn't matter why, what matter is that we stop her." Regina says

"what?!-" Emma says

" I'll go with you to the well." Regina interrupts

" I'll be fine on my own, thank you-"

" she's going and that's it! Look, apparently you two have a lot to talk about and I don't want to here another word from you until you do. Got it!" Emma blurts out interrupting Izzy.

"fine" Izzy pouted as she spins on her heels rolls her eyes and head out the door with Regina close behind.

Emma waited until Regina and Izzy were out of sight.

" so you gonna tell me what happened or what?"

Clerix gave Emma a deep glare, but Emma didn't back down " look, this whole damn town is on the line so if there something your not telling us and Izzy has to confront it later, I will-"

" no need to get angry, I'll tell you. Please keep this from Elizabeth." he said in a hushed tone

" I am not a lair !" Emma said defiantly. " listen, if she really is your true love she'll forgive you." she said in a softer tone. Clerix gave her a worried look." trust me ."

"i knew erana before she found dark magic, she was infatuated with me."

 _memory:_

" _why do you have to walk so fast?" a young erana shouted at Clerix as she stomped her way through the Forrest._

" _why do you have to walk so slow?" Clerix laughed "your dress can't be that heavy."_

" _might I remind you that, accompanying my heavy dress is all your things and NO HORSE!" erana screamed at him_

" _and it's exactly what I pay you for. Don't worry were almost there." he said waving off her complaint_

" _ugh!" erana grunted as she struggled to keep hold of the numerous heavy sacks she carried._

 _Finally the two found themselves on the queens road. Clerix spotted a cottage 20 feet ahead and gave erana a smile._

" _what? What is it it?"_

" _look" he said with excitement_

 _erana looked up to see a very small very beautiful cottage. The area around t was well maintained and features patches of wildflowers that grew to be at least seven feet tall. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She slowly walked alongside Clerix, up a narrow path of tone marble. When they got to the door erana realized they were much to large to fit inside the tiny cottage. Before she could open her mouth Clerix handed her a piece of mushroom._

" _what's this?" she asked looking at the shriveled fungus with disgust._

" _magic mushroom from wonder land. This one has the power to make you smaller, but in wonderland they have mushroom that can make you bigger too."_

 _erana laughed, shrugged and ate the mushroom. She shrank rapidly as she watched Clerix go from a normal sized male to a giant. She had shrank to about 3 feet tall. Clerix ate his mushroom as well and proceeded to the door. He knocked on the door in three very precise knocks. The door flung open to revel a very high spirited elf._

" _oh, thank heaven you made it!" the woman said when she saw Clerix. " she's in the back, I don't know how long she would make it without you." she grabs erana's arm and pulls her through the door. As Clerix walks to a back room." I'm daisy nice, to meet you." she says to erana absolutely beaming_

" _and you." erana replies backwardly " would you like some tea?"_

 _Clerix walks into the back room to find his old friend on her death bed he had never known her name but grew to affectionately call her great mother. It had been a while since the last time he saw her, he wished now more than ever had spent more time with her. As he walked in she smiled at him and motioned for him to sit on the side of her bed. He sat and grabbed her hand trying to suppress the growing lump in his throat._

" _she will betray you." she said in a whisper Clerix looked at her confused._

" _erana? She is harmless." he said with a concern chuckled_

" _for now." the old woman said quiet serious_

" _what do you mean? Great mother, what do you know?"_

 _the old woman laughed and looked at Clerix in a way that scared him._

" _heal me," she says suddenly_

" _what?" he said confused_

" _make me young again and I will tell you, everything." she said with labored breath_

" _this isn't like you. You taught me to be selfless and to keep the balance." Clerix said jumping off the bed " you, you look to bribe me!" he said angrily_

" _I know who she is." she said bluntly_

 _Clerix stopped suddenly, shocked._

" _I know when she will be born, I know the color of her eyes, ha ha and I know how long you'll have to wait." she taunted. Clerix stood silent and thoughtful " I also know when she will die."_

 _Clerix looked at her long and hard. . erana silently walked into the room and stood behind Clerix._

" _how do I know that what you say is true?" he said finally_

" _share my vision, boy." she said waving for him to get closer. Clerix squatted next to her bed and stayed perfectly still as she wrapped her thin wrinkled fingers around his head. Suddenly he saw flashes of the future, he saw a town called Storybrooke the evil queen is with child and happy with the savior, while a teenage boy held a small baby girl. Suddenly the flash changed and the little girl had grown, erana looms over her ready to strike. The shock of the moment snapped Clerix out of it. He removed her hand from his head calmly as not to alert erana._

" _what is it?" erana asks softly_

" _nothing." Clerix lied. He looked back at his old mentor. " a deal is a deal, but I warn you. It will come with a price. You cannot escape fate , none of us can. You will die when you are meant to." he said as he waved a hand over the old woman making her young again._

" _don't lecture me about magic boy, I taught you remember?" she said In her new, young, seductive voice. " thank you." she said as she got out of bed and walked into the front room._

" _don't." Clerix said under his breath. he turned to see erana staring at him sympathetically. " let's go." he said in a cool voice._

 _erana and Clerix began to walk back up the queens road slowly growing back to there normal size as they did. Clerix was silent and refused to make eye contact with erana, still thinking heavily of what she may do to his true love. He grappled of her potential for good and evil fate had in store for her. He wanted to believe there was still a chance that erana would not turn evil but he had been a keeper for much to long to believe that, fate always wins. The two stopped at the first town the came across for food and drink. As they sat at a table in a pub erana grew restless._

" _you've been so quiet. What did that oracle tell you?" she says positively curious_

" _it is of no business of yours." he said in a cold tone " this is were I paths separate, erana."_

" _what?!" erana said devastated. " whatever I did I'm sorr-" Clerix sat a sack of gold in front of her._

" _that should keep you going for a while, good luck." he said suddenly jumping up from the table to leave._

" _wait!" erana screamed chasing him out of the pub " I've known you for years, and it ends just like that?"_

 _Clerix turned to her more angry than she had ever seen._

" _yes!" he said angrily. He saw the look on her face and calmed himself. " you will never find love, if all you can see is me. You know that don't you?" he said in a soft sympathetic voice_

" _I don't want anyone but you." erana said starting to cry._

" _we all have someone, I know who my someone is. It's time for you to find yours."_

" _what?!" erana said confused_

" _erana-"_

" _wait who is this woman? Have I met her?" she asked desperately_

" _it doesn't matter, erana it's time for you to move on." Clerix said as he turned his back to her and poofed away. Leaving her sobbing in the town square._

Emma and Clerix sit in the waiting room as Emma calmly listens to Clerix.

" whoa." Emma said bluntly

" yeah." Clerix said softly staring at the floor.

" you know, this isn't your fault. You did the right thing." Emma says giving him a pat on the shoulder.

" I created evil, while trying to prevent it." he said sarcastically

" hey who hasn't" Emma said with a chuckle. They both laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Izzy's truth

Izzy and Regina arrive at the well.

" we need to hide in the tree line. We don't want her know we are hear." Izzy says to Regina as she walks around the well and into the treeline.

" sounds like you've done this before." Regina says trying to keep up with Izzy.

" spare me the song and dance we're here to catch a witch." Izzy said with a bitter tone. Izzy stopped and leaned on a tree. Her feet were killing her " this should be okay. You wanna do the cloaking spell or should I?" she said sarcastically

" yeah," Regina said fed up. " maybe I could show you how it's done." Regina says with her signature smirk as she cast the cloaking spell on both of them. Izzy ignored her as she stared intently at the well. She wanted erana to arrive, she was so angry. " you know what happened between you and I, what ever it is, hasn't happened yet. For me anyway. I'm just asking for a chance to make things right."

Izzy continued to ignore her, at that very moment Izzy wished she could be anywhere but in that situation. " okay so you came back to save us, maybe our lives aren't the only things that need to be saved.-"

" you blamed me." Izzy interrupted " you never forgave me, for it." she hesitates " I never forgave me for it." Izzy says through her tears. " and why shouldn't you, they were after me right? All I had to do was stay with Henry and not wonder off. That's what you said, don't wander off. I wanted you to tell me 'everything will be okay' but you never did. You just sat there staring out of the window day, after day. Until one day I wake up to find you have put yourself under a sleeping curse, and here's the kicker my kiss didn't wake you. After all those years wondering, I finally had a real answer. My mother hates me."

"what are talking about?" Regina says confused " I don't understand."

" of course you don't." Izzy said with disdain

" Izzy please,-

" look" Izzy interrupts. " right on time. You go left I'll go right."

the two silently moved in opposite directions all the while watching erana closely. She didn't seem interested in the well at all. Instead she started to dig in front. They watched silently as She dug for what seemed like an hour,finally she unearthed a straight double edge dagger covered in dirt. Izzy was struck with terror and quickly launched a physical attack on erana, punching her in the face and knocking her down. Regina grabbed the mud soaked dagger and poofed to safety, while Izzy viciously fought with erana. Suddenly erana hit Izzy with a massive blast of magic almost knocking her against the well. erana laughed at the site of Izzy's unconscious body and with a poof left her there.

Regina materialized in the charming's apartment with the dagger in her hand. She frantically turned, looking all around her for her Izzy. Suddenly snow ran down the stairs, she could hear the stomping of Regina's heels as she turned.

" what is it?!" snow says alarmed grabbing Regina's shoulders. Emma walked through the front door with Henry close behind. Regina quickly turns to her.

" erana dug this up at the well!" she says handing the dagger to Emma. As soon as the dagger touches her skin it begins to burn she immediately dropped it. " she's still at the well fighting her! My magic couldn't touch her."

Emma closed her eyes and focused on the well and when she opened them she found herself standing in front of an unconscious Izzy. She tried to wake her to no avail, so Emma took her back to the apartment. When she arrived she quickly laid Izzy down on the couch. Regina was holding tears as she looked at her unconscious daughter, helpless. _" can you keep a secret?,consequences"_ the words rolled through her head over and over.

" have you called Clerix?" Emma says as she tries to put Izzy in a comfortable position.

" yes, he's on his way," David answered as he leaned over Emma offering a glass of water.

" what on earth would posses her to attack that way?" Regina says dumbfounded

" what?" Emma says looking back at a pacing Regina.

" the second she saw that dagger she attacked, why? Who does the dagger belong to?"

"me." the suddenly deep voice in the room startled everyone. David quickly grabbed his sword, but Emma stopped him from using it.

" it's OK dad, he's a good guy."

" how do we know that?" David said suspiciously

Emma didn't really have an answer.

" the dagger is mine, look at it."

Regina removes the dagger out of her pocket and used her gloves to scratch off now dries mud. It was clear, the name displayed was Clerix.

" I don't understand," Regina said confused "your the dark one."

Clerix chuckled. " no I am the dark-one's equal yet opposite, but like him I have my weaknesses. Your holding it. It must have been how she managed to control me."

"so if your not the dark one what are you? The light one?" Regina said with a chuckle

"yes" Clerix said flatly "we exists to maintain the balance between the realms and we are not the only ones."

" the balance of what?" Emma asks standing up stepping closer.

" the balance of light and dark. We are known as keepers." Clerix notices Izzy unconscious on the couch he rushes to her side. " I need my dagger."

Regina quickly hands him the dagger and watches as he crotches beside Izzy and uses it to scan her body his eyes grow more and more concerned.

" can you wake her?" Regina asks in a shaken voice. Emma found Regina's abundance of emotion for Izzy strange. Her superpower was going crazy.  
" this is a curse I cannot break, how did she do it?" Clerix says under his breath.

" what?! What?!" Regina screams "what can we do?

" black fairy dust was used on her, were lucky she wasn't killed instantly."

" how do we wake her?" Emma asks in a gentle voice.

" only true loves kiss can wake her, she doesn't know me yet my kiss wouldn't work." he said in sad disappointment.

" what about me," Regina blurts out. " I know it sounds strange and I promise I'll explain everything later but I have to give it a try."

Clerix turns and looks her in the eye. He sees what she knows and steps aside as Regina kneels next to the couch. " I warn you it may not work."

" it has too." Regina replies with a tear in her eye. " I have to save my daughter." she says as she leans over a plants a soft kiss on Izzy's forehead. The room shook as Izzy's eyes popped open and she gasped for air and clutched Regina's arm.

A collective "what?!" came from every person in the room but Clerix. Emma stood in shocked as she watched Izzy try to gain her composure with the help of Regina and Clerix. Izzy looked at Regina with tears in her eyes and a slight smile.

" you saved me." she said in relief

" of course I did," Regina says confidently " I'm your mother." she says while taking the glass of water from David and giving it to Izzy.

" yeah, about that." snow says as delicately as possible. Henry ran upstairs. " she looks to be about 22 years old. How could we not have known about this?" snow says to Regina

" you know, your not in every chapter of my story."

" I didn't mean to offend you Regina, I'm just confused I think we all are."

" you wouldn't know about me because I don't exists, at least not yet."

how can you be real? I cursed myself-"

" let me stop you right there, there is so much to the story and I think it's time you knew-" izzy said with a deep breath.

" she's my sister!" Henry yelled from upstairs

Emma took a deep breath " yeah we know why don't you come down so we can talk about it." Emma said in a friendly voice.

Henry came rushing down the stairs with the book opened.

" it changed,the book changed." he said with excitement as he made a b-line straight for Izzy. He sat down next to her and pointed at an entry that documented the night she came to Storybrooke. The book had recorded every move she made but stopped when her mother broke the curse. The rest of the pages were blank.

" it's still writing itself, even without an author" Izzy said in amazement " how is that possible?" suddenly Izzy pops up and heads toward the door.

"wait," Emma protest " I'm sick of being left in the dark! I wanna know who you are and why you are here!"

Izzy stops at the door and turns toward Emma, "I'll tell you on the way."

Emma hesitates before grabbing her jacket and follows Izzy out of the door leaving the charming's confused.

Emma and Izzy sit in the sheriffs squad car. " I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on" Emma says defiantly

" I can't tell you-"

" well you'd better-"

" I'd have to show you!" Emma grew quiet " sometimes things have to be seen to be believed, you know that better than anyone by now, please! Just give me a chance."

Emma takes a deep breath in an attempt to hide her annoyance, " where to?"

" the authors house." Izzy said cautiously mentally bracing for anything Emma might say.

" okay, lets go." Emma says as she peels down the street.

Back at the charming's house snow prepared Henry, David and Clerix a cup of cocoa, while Regina poured herself two fingers of scotch, to try and calm her nerves, she prayed that if trouble followed them Emma would protect her. Henry flipped through the book over and over again as Clerix sat on the couch as if he were a stone statue, he gripped his dagger in his hand so he would never lose it again. David sat on the stairs with his sword a the ready, prepared for anything. Besides the constant flipping of pages the room was completely silent. The tension was strong enough to cut with a knife.

" so why are we going to the authors house?" Emma says staring at the road. Izzy perched up

" I have a theory, there are hundreds of empty books in there right?

" yeah, your not thinking of writing your own happy ending are you because-"

"no, no, no. I'm thinking I can enchanting one of them so it will show me my past. If it works I'll be able to show you everything."

Emma was impressed. "you think your strong enough?" Emma asks hesitantly

" that's why you're here, in case I'm not."

Emma nodded in acknowledgment. " were here, go on I'll cover you"

"what?" Izzy say confused

" why don't you go first and I'll have your back." Emma says very slowly. Izzy gives her a fake chuckle and walks to the front door.

" do you have a key?" Emma asks

" no why would I have a key to someone else house? Besides your the lock pick here." Izzy says as she pulls a bobby pin out of her hair and hands it to Emma.

Emma takes a deep breath and begins to pick the lock Izzy tries to hide her smile. " got it, were in." Emma says gesturing for Izzy to walk in. she followed Emma as she walked into a hallway and uncovered a secret passage way. " the books are stored here." she flatly " which one do you want?"

" any empty and untitled ones will do." Izzy said searching the shelves of books.

" got one now what?"

" we head back to the apartment-"

" you said-"

"yeah I know what I said. I still mean it, but your not the only one who needs to know the truth. I'm tired of having to keep this secret."

Emma looked at the book in her hand and then back at Izzy. She saw the pain in her eyes and it gripped her heart. "fine, lets go."

Regina finishes off her second scotch when Izzy and Emma walk through the door. Clerix was till sitting on the couch fixated on his dagger. Henry greeted them with excitement. "what's up?" he said almost gitty. Emma looks at Izzy.

" OK I'm gonna have to enact a spell it will put you to sleep for a few hours but when you wake you'll know everything.

"Uh, uh" Emma blurts "I'm not doing that, I'm not going to put my family's life in the hands of some woman we don't know!"

"Emma-" Regina interrupts softly

" your asking me to believe in a complete stranger!"

"no!" Regina yells " I'm asking you to believe in me. I trust her."

" what if she's lying about being your daughter." Emma says skeptical

"use your superpower ." Izzy says confident. "am I lying"

" just because you believe something doesn't make it true."

" you said the same thing to Henry, now look at you. Your exactly what he believed you to be, the savior."

after looking at the faces in the room Emma reluctantly agreed to let Izzy cast the spell. She instructs them to lay down where they will be comfortable. She then cuts herself with clerix's blade and hands it to him. He proceeds to enchant the room causing every one except himself to fall into a deep sleep. Izzy crumpled to the ground beside him. He picked her up and laid her in the bed next to Henry. He brushed her hair form her face and and held her hand. He knew the enchantment would be hardest for her, because she would relive her horrible past.

Enchanted dream state:

" _**alright." Regina says with a sigh. "Izzy you stay with Henry and no wandering off." she says sternly**_

 _ **Izzy nods " I mean it. The Forrest a dangerous for children and I don't want you getting hurt. so NO WANDERING OFF." Regina says again Izzy bobs her little head as regain plants a soft kiss on her cheek. "Henry." she calls out to him as he starts to slowly walk into the treeline. " keep an eye on your sister. Emma and I won't be too far away so call us if you need anything." she says worried. Henry waves back at her as Izzy runs to catch up with him. The next day would be izzy's fifth birthday and she had never been outside the castle before. Regina had promised her a spiced apple pie, but the apples only grow in the wild. Izzy was so excited she couldn't stand it.**_

" _**do you remember what were looking for." Henry says to Izzy as her tiny hands grasp his.**_

" _ **spiced apples!" Izzy replies with excitement**_

" _ **yup, just remember they are brown not red OK." Henry says with a sweet voice**_

" _ **OK" Izzy replies. She wasn't focused on the apple however she looked around in amazement at the Forrest. From her room she could only see the Forrest from the top and longed to walked the Forrest for herself . Henry lets go of her hand when he see's a spiced apple tree.**_

" _ **stay here i'll be right back." he says to her as he briskly walks toward the tree. Izzy took off in the other direction.**_

" _**Izzy wait." Henry yelled as he tried to keep up with her, however her tiny feet were just too fast.**_

 _ **Regina and Emma had found a tree of their own. Emma and Regina both jump as they hear Henry frantically calling out for Izzy. Emma immediately ran in the direction of his voice with her sword at the ready.**_

" _ **Henry!" Emma calls out . Suddenly Emma hears a blood curdling scream coming from Izzy. Emma ran to her and found her daughter had been confronted by a large man. He tried to grab Izzy but Emma wouldn't have it. Emma lunged at the man with her sword, the man poofed away reappearing behind her, stabbing her through the chest with his own dagger izzy screamed in terror. Just then Regina hurled a fireball at the man. It hit him causing no damage what so ever, he panicked and poofed away. Izzy ran to Emma and placed her head in her tiny lap.**_

" _ **mommy?" Izzy says softly through her tears " I'm sorry, please don't die."**_

 _ **Emma gave a daughter a weak smile as she silently passed away. Regina fell to her knees.**_

" _ **Emma! no. baby wake up! Please!" Regina screamed desperately with tears streaming down her face. Suddenly Regina looks up at Izzy with fire in her eyes "what did you do!? Henry drops to his knees and puts his arm around Izzy as he sobbed staring into his mothers cold dead eyes.**_

 _ **When they made it back to the castle. Emma's body was taken to the crypt. Regina punished every single one of the guards on duty some were killed others were turned into grotesque animals. Izzy hid in her room sobbing as Henry held her close.**_

" _**it's not your fault-"**_

" _**your wrong, all I had to do, was not wonder off and now mom's dead!"**_

 _ **Regina's rage could be felt throughout the realms and she became once again the evil queen. Izzy stayed silent and out of the way, never asking for a birthday party, not even a peck on the check for fear her mother would retaliate for her true loves death. Regina's pain plagued her. When Izzy was sixteen she decided to live with her grandparents her mother had grown more and more volatile and Izzy felt as long as she was around she would never be able to be happy. When Henry learned that Izzy moved out of the castle he decided to go after Clerix himself avenge Emma and bring happiness to his mother. He searched for months to avail. Finally one of sworn swords returned with no news of Henry at all. He simply vanished without a trace. The news left Regina even more devastated. The clouds in her kingdom grew dark and wet and it seemed the rain would never end. Meanwhile Izzy settled in the the summer castle in which snow white and prince charming lived. They were happy to see her. They hadn't seen her since her mothers funeral and they welcomed her with open arms. Neal was eighteen and determined to lead there army he practiced day and night. this castle was very different from her home. She could always here the small pitter patter of servants feet as they worked through the night and prepared for the day. Izzy had grown to expect the sounds she even found them soothing. One night as she slept she heard the clanking of a sword and then pure silence. Afraid, Izzy slowly emerged from her room to find servants and guard sprawled across the floors. She ran to her grandparents bedchamber to find them both dead in there beds. She slowly made her way down to the barracks and found Neal along with his men all dead. Izzy was horrified. She grabbed the first horse she saw and rode as fast as she could for her mothers castle.**_

 _ **As she ran through the castle she screamed for her mother. Finally she made it to her bed chamber. She found her mother in bed sleeping peacefully. Izzy Breathed a sigh of relief.**_

" _**mom?" she said stepping closer but she did not answer. Izzy slowly sat on the bed next to her mother. When she did a long thin needle fell to the floor. A single tear fell from Izzy's eye as she looked at the curse her mother enacted. She leaned over and kissed her mother hoping it would wake her but it didn't. Izzy's heart broke, but her heartbreak turned to anger when two guards burst through the door.**_

" _**we must have a word with the queen." one of them shouted**_

" _**I, am the queen." the anger in her voice was obvious**_

" _**with all do respect my princess-"**_

 _ **Izzy had called his heart out of his body and crushed it.**_

" _**you'll think twice before you question me again?"**_

" _**yes, my queen. These matters can wait." the guard says avoiding the body as he slowly backs out of the room.**_

When everyone awoke, they found that Izzy had shown herself out and cleric as well. The room was silent. Snow began to sob as David held her.

" were did she go?" David says looking around the room.

" we have to find her" Regina says getting up exhausted.

" I think what she needs is a minuet alone." snow says softly

" oh and you would be the expert" Regina replies annoyed.

" guys! She just had to relive the most painful years of her life. I think mom is right, being alone is exactly what she needs right now." Emma says through her fog.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: revelations

Clerix and Izzy arrive with a poof on clerix's front porch.

" what are we doing here?" Izzy asks still suffering from the effects of the spell. He gently guides her towards the door. " this is my home, whenever you need sanctuary it'll be here. He opens the door and immediately she is overwhelmed by the beautiful sent of citrus, the potent smell woke her right up. The home looked like any other, not a home you would expect a powerful sorcerer to live in. He directs her toward the couch and watches her sit down slowly.

" Would you like something to drink? I have coffee?" he says with a beaming smile.

" Got anything a little stiffer?" Izzy says sarcastically.

"Yes, I do I'll be back in a second."

As soon as he turned and left the room Izzy broke down into tears. It was the first time she had let herself cry since her mother put herself under the curse. It had been a long time since the pain had been so real for her. She hated it, she thought it made her seem weak. She tried to stop but she couldn't which fed her anger even more. She had managed to learn patience over the years, to pick her battles. however at the moment the memories were real, and the hatred she learned to suppress was at the surface once more. Clerix knelt in front of her and handed a glass of scotch. She took a sip and allowed herself to fall into his arms. For the first time since her mother Emma last held her, she felt safe and warm, suddenly her anger began to melt away, and she remembered what it felt like to be loved.

Emma and Regina sit in a both at grannies diner awkwardly staring at each other.

" so..." Regina says staring into her cup of coffee.

"yeah," Emma replies

" are you shocked at all?" Regina says cautiously

" nope." Emma says as she takes a sip of her cocoa

" it kinda makes since though right? What were the odds that I would adopt you kid?" she says with a chuckle.

"And he brought me right to you." Emma says with a flirtatious smile. " honestly I was into you from day one, you just hated me so backed off." Emma says looking Regina in the eye.

" I wish I'd known. All this time I was looking for a way to create my happy ending," Regina hesitates "but you're right here."

Regina looks up to meet Emma's gaze and for the first time they saw the true beauty in each other, and love in each others eyes. Finally Emma couldn't stand the tension any longer she leaned in and kissed her deeply, knocking over the mustard and ketchup bottles on the table. When there lips touch their magic intertwined and exploded knocking Regina into the diners door and Emma was knocked back toward the bathroom.

" seriously!" granny screamed " you gonna have to pay for that door!"

Emma frantically gets up and runs to Regina who is still in a daze. " what happened? Are you okay? Regina answer me!"

" I'm fine! Calm down I'm fine." Regina says as she struggles to get back to her feet.

" what was that?" Emma says still checking to see if Regina's OK.

Across town Izzy felt the sudden charge in magic and immediately poofed to grannies dinner followed by clerics.

" what happened?!" Izzy says in a panic.

" is it going to be like that very time we kiss?" Regina asks annoyed

"eww, no. tell me exactly what happened." she says as she takes a seat in one of the empty booths. The other follow suit.

Regina is still trying to shake off her grogginess when Emma begins.

" we were talking-"

"about what?" Izzy interrupted

" grown folks business!" Emma says in an attempt to dodge the question. " anyway we were talking and we, kissed."

"aah" Clerix and Izzy say in unison

" anyway the kiss backfired like we were breaking some curse." Emma says while watching Regina fidget and begin to cry. " Regina, are you okay." reaching out and grabbing her hand.

" I while back a put a curse on myself so that I would never have children. Emma, I think you broke it, with true loves kiss. You are most definitely my happy ending." she says as she smiles through her tears. Izzy tried to hide her smile. Suddenly Regina's face grows worried.

" mom?" Izzy said with concern.

" robin," Regina replied " how am I gonna explain this to him? His wife is pregnant and locked up and his girlfriend is about to leave him for the mother of her child."

" feel better?" Emma asks Regina sarcastically

" I just had to say it out loud." Regina says with a chuckle.

" hey." Emma turns to Izzy " you okay?" she says sympathetically

"fine." Izzy answers stiffly as she stares at her hands.

" I know you don't know me very well, but I'd like to change that-"

" I know and believe me I want to know you better too, I just need time and to figure out Erana's next move. We don't have time to get acquainted. Clerix and I are going to try and track her once we figure out where she is hiding we can stake her out, find out her plan and stop her." Izzy says as emotionless as possible

" how do you plan on tracking her?" Regina said skeptically

" well it's time to put grandma's training into practice." Izzy said with a wink. Emma smiled as the pair headed out of the dinner. On the way out Clerix used magic to fix the door and shattered glass.

Emma gives Regina a worried look.

" Emma, she is her mothers daughter. We both have a habit of shying away from any emotion that would make us look weak. Give her time and she'll open up on her own." Regina say sympathetically as she gently grabs Emma's hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A Mothers Love

Clerix and Izzy tracked the smell of dark magic through the the dense Forrest.

" you wanna tell me why you were so cold back there?" Clerix asks

" no" Izzy replies as she fights her way through the trees.

" your mother only wanted to console you."

" she's not my mother! not yet anyway. She looks at me and she sees a complete stranger, yeah the memories are there but they aren't hers. She only reacting the way she thinks she should react."

Clerix suddenly grabs her arms and forces her to face him. " I know that you are not a mother so you cannot understand, but her love for you transcends time and it always will." he says with certainty

" how do you know that? " Izzy asks with tears in her eyes

" because nothing can sever a mothers love for her child, not time, or distance, not even death can stop a mother from loving her child."

suddenly the air began to stink of dark magic. the smell of dark magic grew thicker and thinker until finally to two are trapped in a black haze struggling to breath. Their feet starting sinking into the ground making it impossible for them to move.

" it's a trap!" Izzy screamed as she struggled to breath, she coughs through her words " find my mom!"

Clerix had managed to pull one foot out and was desperately trying to pull Izzy out of the ground. " I'm not leaving you like this!" he protested

" I'll be fine just go find my mom." Izzy struggles to say as she is finally sucked into the ground. Clerix is left stunned and devastated. He poofed back to Regina's house as fast as he could. When he arrives at her home he frantically knocks on the door. He got no answer so he decided to poof inside and get a look around. The first floor of the house was dark but upstairs he could see a light on he had started to climb the stairs when he suddenly heard a loud scream from Regina, he rushes upstairs, burst through her bedroom door and immediately regretted his decision.

" oh, god I'm sorry, I thought you were-" Clerix says awkwardly

" have you ever heard of knocking!?" Regina scolds

" I thought you were being attacked." he says defending himself

" well, depends on how you look at it." Emma joked Regina and Emma both laughed

" we don't have time for this!" Clerix said angrily " I just watched your daughter get sucked into the ground. I suspect it may be were erana is hiding out."

Emma and Regina's smile quickly fade from their faces.

" locator spell." Emma blurted out

" a locator spell won't find anything clocked by magic."

Emma quickly got up and began redressing herself.

" you have an idea?" Regina asks slowly doing the same.

" yeah, mom." Emma says still putting on her clothes.

" use snow to track her." Regina said impressed

" are you insane, you can't just go back without a plan! What are you expecting to do?!" Clerix says protesting

" I'm gonna go find that bitch, kick her ass, and save my daughter. You can either come with me or get out of my way."

Clerix did not hesitate to stand aside. Emma and Regina put on their coats and jacket and are headed out the door, when Regina turns to Clerix, "you coming?" she asked

" I can't, I'm not supposed to interfere I fear I may have done so too much already." he said with disappointment. Regina took a deep breath and walked out the door. Clerix poofed out of the house and back to his home to wait.

Izzy awakes to find herself strapped to a table in what seemed to be a basement. She was covered in dirt and smelled like a trash can. She looked around the room, she saw the normal things one would see in a tool shed: saw, wrenches screw and the like, but when she took a closer look what she thought was a shovel was actually a staff she saw small bottles filled with strange liquids, wands and other assorted magical trinkets. erana was no where to be found. She tried to free herself by force but could not, next she tried using magic but it was stunted somehow. Finally she decided to focus on her mother. When she was younger she could simply think of her and she would come. Izzy desperately hoped the link was still there.

Emma and Regina try to find ways to save Izzy while they drive to the charming apartment.

" how does blood magic work?" Emma asks suddenly

" well," Regina hesitates "the use of blood makes your magical act stronger, it also has a defense mechanism the enchantment can only be broken by the person who cast the spell or someone related to them." Regina answered truthfully

" Is it possible to use blood in a locator spell."

" I suppose I've never tried it before, blood would make the spell stronger but where are we going to get some of Izzy's blood."

Izzy lies on the table fighting off sleep, when someone walks into the room.

" ha, I've finally got you." erana says as she walks around the table to face Izzy. "you shouldn't have come."

" what do you want?" Izzy says exhausted. erana just laughs at her as she leans over and gazes into Izzy's eyes.

" I want you life, I want your destiny, and I want your love."

" hate to break it to you sweetheart but your too late."

" oh am I?" erana says with a positively evil smile.

Back at the charming's apartment Emma prepares to draw blood from herself and Regina.

" are you sure this is a good idea?" snow says worried.

" it's the only idea." Emma says with a harsh coldness as she slashes at her and Regina's hands. David holds a vile under there hands to collect their blood. As soon as the blood starts to mix it becomes a luminous bright purple color. Emma and Regina are in awe.

"okay here goes nothing." Regina says as she cast the locator spell on the vile. Suddenly a purple smoke overwhelmed the both of them when the smoke cleared they found themselves just outside Erana's den. They could here the grunts and screams of Izzy's pain. Enraged Emma used her magic to throw the roof and the walls of the flimsy tool shed to the side. Reveling Izzy strapped to a table as erana proceeded to steal magic from her killing her slowly. Regina throws a fire ball at her but it bounces back in her direction causing Regina to dive for protection. Emma uses a powerful blast of magic and breaks erana shield.

" now!" she screams to Regina. Regina then gets up and throws the most powerful fireball she can muster, knocking erana back ten feet. Erana quickly fled. Emma ran to Izzy and unlocked the straps. Izzy was barley conscious.

" Izzy, it me. Look at me." Regina says as she tries to wake her. Emma proceeds to heal her.

" mom." Izzy says in a groggy voice.

" yes," Emma and Regina say in unison

" you found me." she says as her mothers wrap their arms around her.

" always" Emma whispers in her ear. "lets get you home, kid." Emma says as she helps Izzy off the table.

Regina didn't want to wast anytime, she poofed he three of them back to her house and gently helped Izzy into Henry's bed. Emma Sat on the other side of the bed texting texting her parents.

" relax, I'm going to get you something to drink,just rest I'll be back."

" really, mom I feel fine." Izzy protest as she tries to sit up. Regina gently nudges her back down and gives her a kiss on the forehead.

" I'm 26!" Izzy jokes of frustration. Though she thought she wasn't tired she quickly fell asleep in the comfort of her brothers bed.

When she woke she found David lighting a candle next to her on Henry's night stand. She watched him silently and smiled as she remembered the countless time he had done this for her before. He was always there to protect her even to the bitter end. suddenly David look at her, shocked to find her awake. He gave a a big smile.

" hey how long have you been awake?" he said in a soft voice

" just a few minuets." Izzy said starting to sit up and look around she closed her eyes and listened to the house, she could here them all! And the faint smell of her mothers famous lasagna clung to the air. " are you OK sweetheart."

Izzy looked at him with tears in her eyes " better than I've been in a very long time." she said with a chuckle.

" well, wipe those tears away. Your mom maid lasagna." he says jokingly as he gets up and walks out of the room. Izzy jumped out of bed immediately noticing that she was wearing her mother pajamas they even smelled like her. Izzy walked downstairs with excitement and was greeted by a dinner table filled with the people she loved most. She stopped and took in the moment trying not to cry but unable to hide her smile. This was home.

Izzy's happiness was overshadowed by worry, however. She sat down and began to slowly eat her dinner. All the while trying to figure out erana next move. She was stealing magic, but what for.

" she said she wanted my life, my destiny and my love." Izzy said out loud.

" what?" Regina says curious

" erana in a nut shell she wants to take everything from me. Why? What the hell did I ever do to her?"

" let's not worry about this now-" Emma says

" if not now, then when? When she attacks you again? Or me? I came here to save you not put you in more danger." Izzy says disappointment in herself "coming back may have made it easier for her. I have to go." Izzy says as she casually gets up from the dinner table.

" go where?!" Regina protest.

" anywhere but here, being to close to you makes you a target." she says as she poofs away.

To be continued


End file.
